kenshin has a visitor!
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: what would happend if kenshins brother visited? ' nii-san, i thought you were dead' kenshin said as he stared in disbeleif, 'i almost was. but, as soon as i awoke, i came looking for you' .......... REWRITTEN, FIRST CHAPTER UP


It was another day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was at the market, getting some Tofu for te dinner that night. Ayame and Suzume joining him. Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing, Sanosuke was lounging, and the sun was shinning.

'' Widen your stance Yahiko, how many times to I have to tell you!'' Kaoru yelled at her apprentice.

'' Yeah yeah busu, I'm doin it.'' He said in concentration. Kaoru frowned and hit him with her bokken. '' Ow! What was that for busu!''

'' you will address me as assistant master Yahiko-_chan_'' Kaoru yelled. Yahiko huffed and started his swings again.

'' Your STANCE Yahiko, FIX IT.'' Kaoru hit him with her bokken again. Yahiko grunted and widened his legs. '' Happy busu?''

'' Five hundred swings, then clean the dojo, you better hurry or you get no lunch.'' Kaoru said as she walked back to the porch and took a seat next to Sano. ' Stupid busu,' he thought, ' she uses people way to much.'

'' Don't you think thats a bit much missy?'' Sano yawned. Kaoru shook her head and giggled. '' He'll get lunch even if he doesn't finish, but he doesn't know that.''

She was about to start lunch herself when there was a knock at the door. 'Thank you timely interruption!' Sano thought to himself triumphantly, 'If kenshin hurries back, I'll be able to eat.'

The two walked up to the door. '' Hello sir.'' Kaoru said, '' What is your business?''

There was a man in the doorway. He was tall, with dark brown hair worn in a topknot. He had on a normal gi and hakama, blue and white in color. He had deep brown eyes and his skin was a soft pale color.

The man bowed, '' I am a wandering merchant, although business isn't doing to well right now. I need a place to stay, the local inns are too expensive, however I've heard of a dojo that takes in borders. I would be willing to work for me keep.''

'' I am Kamiya Kaoru, this lump is Sagara Sanosuke,'' Sano waved, and glared at Kaoru. '' We'd be delighted to let you stay, however we need your name first sir.''

The man blushed, '' how incredibly rude of my, my name is Ishita, Himura Ishita. ''

Kaoru and Sano blanched. ' Himura?!' Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the question on everyones mind. '' Do you have a brother?''

Ishita looked a little taken aback. '' Yes, I do, I've been searching for him for 23 years. Why do you ask?''

'' Well, we've got another Himura who lives in this dojo, he should be back from the market soon. Why don't you come in and tell us about your brother, maybe it's the same person.'' She smiled.

They went to the dining room, and kaoru put some tea on.

'' Well,'' Ishita started, '' first off, we look nothing alike. I'm older than him by 6 years. He was always so small, and delicate, with fiery red hair and kind violet eyes. He looks alot like your mother, where as I take after father. Father and Mother died of Cholera when we were young, Shinta was only 5. I fell ill, but didn't die, however I was in a coma. When I woke up, I found out that Shinta had been sold into slavery and set out to find him. ''

Kaoru frowned, '' Kenshin, he fits your description very well. He has red hair and lavender eyes, however his name is different.''

Sano shook his head, '' Don't you remember missy, Hiko changed his name, I don't know what his birth name was however.''

Ishita looked hopeful.

'' Do you know of any rumors you might have heard about your brother, Ishita-san?'' Kaoru asked. He shook his head, ''I have no idea if he's still alive, or what he's been doing. I feared that he might have died in the revolution. He would have only been a young boy, no older than 13 when it started. And he was always such a weak child, he would have never been able to protect himself.'' He said with his head in his hands.

'' Definitely not Kenshin.'' Sano snorted. '' Although we might be able to help you find him. Himura isn't the most common name.''

'' What about the name Himura, Sano.'' Kenshin said from the doorway, scaring the crap out of everyone in the room.

'' Damnit Kenshin, don't sneak up on us like that.'' Sano growled. Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. '' I am sorry, that I am. Who is this gentlemen?''

'' This is Himura Ishita, he's been looking for his brother, Shinta I think the name was.''

Ishita looked at Kenshin, '' You're Shinta.'' He said, '' I'm certain.''

Kenshin bowed his head, '' I havn't been Shinta in many years, not since my family died. Ishita onii-san died along with my parents, I do not know who you are, but this joke is not appreciated.'' He turned around and walked into the kitchen to set the Tofu down, then walked out the door and jumped to the roof tops.

Ishita was stunned, ' He, he thought I was dead, all this time....'

Kaoru cut off his thoughts, '' If you really are who you say you are, you should go talk to Kenshin.'' Kaoru said. Ishita nodded. '' Where did he go?''

'' check the roof.''

so Ishita did just that. He left the house and took to the roof, although it was a great deal harder for him than it as for Kenshin. ' How did Shinta get up here without making noise? If it's this hard for me I can't imagine how hard it would be for him, he still looks as frail as ever.' he thought as he finally managed to get onto the roof. He spotted kenshin in the middle of the roof , looking up at the sky.

'' Shinta,'' he called to him as he started walking. Kenshin turned his gaze to Ishita. '' Do you not recognize me, otouto?''

Kenshin looked up to the sky once more. '' I... how are you alive? '' He asked in a soft voice, '' the doctor told me you were dead.''

'' I as in a coma. When I woke up, they told me you had been sold into slavery. I've been looking for you for 23 years, I'm happy to see your alive. I was afraid you'd be killed during the revolution, you were never a very strong child, and you don't look too much stronger now.'' He joked as he punched his arm playfully.

Kenshin smiled at him. '' I am no longer Shinta, Ishita. I have been Kenshin for 22 years.''

'' You will always be Shinta to me, and I will always protect you, otouto.'' Ishita said. '' Lets go back inside, Miss Kaoru will start to worry, do you need help down, Shinta?''

Kenshin shook his head and jumped down. Ishita panicked, '' Shinta! Are you okay?!'' He looked over the edge to see Kenshin looking up at him with curious eyes, '' I'm fine, Ishita, do you need help getting down?'' He laughed.

'' H-how did you do that?''

'' Easily. Do you need help? I won't mind coming back up to help you, that I won't.'' Kenshin said.

Ishita shook his head, '' No, it will be faster if I just climb down myself.'' He walked to the edge that he climbed up and started his descent. When he got back down they walked into the house and proceeded to Kenshins room to sit down and talk.

'' What do you do, Ishita Oniisan?'' Kenshin asked.

'' I'm a traveling merchant, I figured it was the best way to find you.'' I sell medicine and other such things. During the revolution, I made a lot of money selling my medicinal salves, I was employed by the Kyoto shinsangumi because of my skill. I still can't believe the Ishin-shishi won though, with all the powerful Samurai who worked for the Shogun. I lived in the Headquarters of the Shinsangumi, the commander always thought it was best for me to be near by. I saw all the death and destruction, and wondered how you were. I was always afraid you'd be killed. The hitokiri of the imperialist army were ruthless, they killed people for even seeing them kill. They were monsters, and I'm sure they've all been killed. Especially the one known as Battosai, I used to her about him all the time. All the top members of the shinsangumi had fought him, and if he could stand up to them, then I don't know what kind of monster he was. I'm glad you weren't in Kyoto during the bakumatsu, I'm sure you wouldn't have survived. ''

Kenshin looked at the floor. ' He doesn't know, and from the sound of it, he'd hate me if he found out.' Kenshin thought. '' What do you think of it all?'' Kenshin asked. '' Of this new government. ''

Ishita scowled, '' It's just as corrupt as the Shogunate was, the bakumatsu was for naught, some people my be better off, but most of them still live meager existences.''

Kenshin nodded. '' There is truth to what you say, that there is.''

Ishita's face brightened up. '' So what about you, Shinta, what did you do during the Bakumatsu?''

Kenshin froze. ' should I tell him?' He was about to answer when Kaoru opened the shouji, '' Kenshin, will you make lunch please?''

Kenshin sighed with relief, '' Of coarse, Miss Kaoru. Maybe we should finish our discussion later, Ishita, that we should.'' Kenshin said as he stood up and replaced the sakubato on his obi. Ishita's eyes widened. ' How did I not noticed the sword earlier?!' He thought, '' Shinta, have you been carrying that sword all day?''

Kenshin looked at him and nodded , '' I always keep my sword on me, that I do.'' He said. Before Ishita could question him further, Kenshin left for the kitchen. ' It's probably just for show, to keep people from messing with him. There's no way Shinta has the strength to actually wield a sword.' Nodding at his assumption, he walked to the back yard and sat on the deck.

Lunch was, interesting, to say the least.

Ishita noticed that Sano and Yahiko seemed to be having a ' who can eat the most' contest.

'' Why don't you two ever eat like this when I cook'' Kaoru whined.

'' Cuz busu, your cooking sucks.'' Yahiko said. Sano was to busy stuffing his face to answer, but was hit with the force of Kaoru's bokken none the less.

Kenshin ate neatly as he always does, however he seemed to be eating almost as much as the other two. ' Thats a deceptive trick, since he's being fairly neat about it, it doesn't seem like he eats as much as the others, so when kaoru cooks(which must no be as good), he can get away with not eating as much, buts seeming like he's eating the same amount.' he thought with a smirk. But he had to admit, his otouto was quite the accomplished cook.

Kenshin's eyes suddenly narrowed, '' Miss Kaoru, I need to go outside for a minuet, I'll be right back. ''

Everyone at the table froze and looked at Kenshin. '' Okay, just don't be gone too long Kenshin.''

'' I'll be back soon, that I will. ''

Kenshin walked into the backyard, '' So Saito, what have I done to be graced with your presence once again?'' kenshin said sarcastically.

'' Cheif Uramura wants you to come by the station later today.'' Saito drawled. '' Something about needing your help, again.''

Kenshin sighed, '' alright. Uh, we're eating, would you like to come in.'' Kenshin said, ' even if I hate him, I should still be polite. ' He scowled to himself.

Knowing it would drive him crazy, Saito agreed. Kenshin led him inside and everyone froze, again. '' Saito will be joining us.'' kenshin said with a forced smile.

'' Hajime-san?!'' Ishita said.

Saito looked over at him and his eyes widened slightly. '' Ishita-san, what are you doing here?''

Ishita smiled, '' remember my long lost brother I told you about, the one who was missing, Shinta? well I found him. Although, I wasn't aware you two knew eachother.'' He said. Saito looked around, '' Who?''

Kenshin raised his hand. '' Ishita is my oniisan. I thought he had died, but I was mistaken.

Saito started laughing. '' Your name was Shinta? ''

Kenshin scowled. '' Was.'' he emphasized. The two just glared at each other.

Ishita was confused. '' You two.. don't seem to get along.''

'' Of coarse not.'' Saito said. '' I hate him.''

'' As do I.'' Kenshin said. '' I didn't expect you to take my invite seriously. ''

'' I didn't. I just knew it'd anger you.'' Saito smirked. Kenshin just glared at his food.

'' Why do you two hate each other?'' Ishita asked.

Saito raised an eyebrow. '' Does he not know, Himura?'' Saito said, looking at Kenshin. Kenshin shook his head.

'' Know what?'' Ishita said, '' What could otouto possibly have done to get you to hate him?''

'' He's too polite.'' Saito responded.

Kenshin sighed, ' even if he's a bastard, At least he's not evil'

'' You should be careful otouto, even I cannot protect you from Saito, and god knows you wouldn't last a minuet against a seasoned fighter, even if you do carry that sword.''

Saito was getting annoyed. Even if he didn't like Kenshin, he respected his skills. Ishita's ignorance was grating on his nerves. '' B-er Himura, can I talk to you... outside?''

Kenshin nodded and stood up. Ishita was about to follow, but Kenshin shook his head, '' It's alright, that it is. He doesn't hate me that much.'' The two walked outside.

'' You haven't told him who you really are?'' Saito said.

'' We talked, and the first thing he brought up was how much he disliked meiji, and the imperialists, and the hitokiri, especially, Battosai. How do I tell him? He'll, he'll hate me'' Kenshin trailed off, '' although I'm sure you don't care, what do you want to talk about anyway?''

'' This. You should tell him. Why not now, the sooner the better. I'm sure he'd understand. I'll come, if only to see the look on his face. Ah, Ishita, he was a loyalist, through and through. Although he didn't really know what he was talking about, he was good at making medicine. You'll need to tell him though, especially with what the chief has to talk to you about. He'll find out without a doubt.''

Kenshin sighed, '' Alright, lets go.''

Kenshin and Saito came back in.

'' Ishita, how much do you know of the Hitokiri?'' Saito asked, '' mainly, Hitokiri Battosai?''

Ishita stiffened, '' Why? Isn't that monster dead?'' he spat. Kaorus' eyes widened and Kenshin bowed his head.

' He.. he doesn't know?' Kaoru thought.

'' What are you talking about?'' Yahiko said, '' Battosai isn't dead he-mhphph'' Kaoru laughed nervously, '' Sorry boys, Yahiko is a little brash.'' she leaned her head down, '' shut it '' she growled. Yahiko nodded and sat quietly.

Sano shook his head. 'This, isn't going to be pretty.' he thought

Ishita looked at Saito and Kenshin. '' Well, if he's not dead then whats he doing?''

Saito leaned back. '' Well, he lives here in tokyo, in a small dojo on the outskirts of town. He helps the police with odd jobs, like killing phyco ex-comrades and such.'' he said, '' He also too a ridiculous vow to never kill again.''

Kenshin scowled. '' Gomen, Ishita. I knew I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you, but, 10 years ago, I was Hitokiri Battosai. I worked for the Chousuu Ishin Shishi, after the revolution I left kyoto and wandered Japan. i took a vow to never take another life. ''

Ishita stared at Kenshin, '' That... it can't... you lie. You are much to fragile to be such a swordsmen, you.. I.. You can't be that... that murderer.''

'' Thats why Saito and I dislike each other.''

'' And many of those rumors were, quite, overzealous.'' Saito said '' Battosai wasn't as bad as you think. ''

'' No... Battosai was a demon, he reveled in the blood of his victims, not you, not my otouto...''

Kenshin shook his head, '' I never enjoyed killing, each life, was a burden on my soul. ''

Kenshin told Ishita everything, Hiko, the Kiheitei, Katsura, Tomoe, the battle of Tobafushimi, Shishio, everything up until the day he had arrived. Ishita didn't know what to say. '' Y-your telling t he truth.... oh Shinta, I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said, even if you were the battosai, your still my otouto. Kenshin smiled. '' Arigato.'' He said.

'' This is touching, Battosai, really, but we should get to the police station, the chief still needs to talk to you about this new threat.''

Kenshin nodded and the two left.


End file.
